


I'm In Love With The Shape of You

by LarryLovesGwen



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass obsession, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Good times, Lots of Food, M/M, Sassy Louis, Top Harry, annoying friends, niall has a food obsession, pinning, stubborn!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesGwen/pseuds/LarryLovesGwen
Summary: Louis' friends just want him to stop rejecting every guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is like the same thing as my other story "Try a Little Harder", but I haven't updated that one in forever, so I'm just going to delete that one start over and rename it lmao. I changed the plot a little bit so it'll be kind of different. If you didn't read my other story then you won't notice anyway. Hope you guys like this one better.

Do you ever get tired of hearing the same old pick up lines? Well I do, having only gotten here about a month ago, getting this amount of attention can be pretty annoying. I swear to God the next person who tries to ask me out is gonna get kicked in the crot-

"Hi Louis!"

Louis sighs and slowly turns in his seat. They were in class and the professor hadn't gotten there yet, students were still making their way into the room looking like they'd rather be anywhere but here. Honestly it was too early in the morning for this. Well if ten o' clock was early.

"Can I help you Kc?" Kc is staring at him so intensely it's like he could burn a hole right through his skull.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing this fine morning." Kc smiles wide, his pearly white teeth sparkling. Louis raises his brow, it's nice that he didn't start with the cheesy chat up lines like other guys do, but this is still too suspicious. He's gotta be planning something.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" Louis asks as politely as he can.

"Great, great." Kc clears his throat. "So are you busy after class?" He asks. There it is.

"As a matter of fact I am busy. I meeting up with some friends for some lunch sorry hun." Louis replies while combing his fingers through his hair, Kc watching his every move like a hungry lion.

"Oh! maybe I could join you and your friends? We could all go out to that new place down the bloc-" Kc's interrupted by Louis lifting his hand up.

"Sorry but, I would feel terrible if I were to tell my friends about someone coming last minute. We already made reservations. Maybe another time darling." Louis smiles one of those fake smiles you give someone when you're basically saying 'Okay I'm done talking, go away now please'.

"Oh okay....guess I'll see you around?" He asks hopefully.

"Sure." Louis says and waves him goodbye when he goes back to his seat in the first row. And at this point the professor decides to walk in and start class.

"Good morning class, if you would please hand in your take home quizzes assigned on Thursday."

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

They're walking down to the new barbeque place that just opened up near their university when Niall brings it up.

"So me and Liam were thinking of having a party tomorrow night, well mostly me, Liam had to be bribed."

Perrie squeals. "Oh my god finally! I've been dying to go to a party. This work is killing me and I just wanna get smashed."

"I'm with you on the getting smashed part." Louis high fives Perrie and then focuses his attention back on Niall. "What's the occasion?" He asks.

"Nothing really, we're just bored and feel like throwing a party, again mostly me."

"Oh guys I think this is the place right here." Perrie says pointing to the newly constructed building in front of them. They walk in and are immediately escorted to table.

"Wow they work fast in here." she chuckles.

"Yeah you don't sa-", Louis starts to say but then he's distracted by a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. "Oh shit" He says loud enough for only them to hear. Perrie looks up from her menu and stares at him strangely.

"What's up? You seen a ghost?" she laughs. 

"No just someone that I didn't plan on seeing." he sighs

"Who?" Perrie asks. Louis points to a guy wearing a red plaid shirt and blue washed out skinny jeans with white converse.

"That guy over there. His name's Kc, He's in my class, asked me out to lunch this morning but I said I had reservations with you guys."

"Really mate?" Niall asks after telling the waiter what he wanted.

"What?" Louis looks at him.

"Why'd you lie to him, you know damn well this place just opened up and doesn't take reservations.

"I didn't tell him I was going to this place, he mentioned something about it, I didn't think he would come here alone."Louis rubs his temples to soothe the headache he feels coming. Luckily he sees Kc only came to pick up his food and leaves shortly after without noticing him. Louis lets out a breath of relief. "Besides he's probably just like all the other guys that have tried asking me out this week. Not interested." Louis tells the waiter what he wants. Niall kicks him under the table. Louis hisses "Hey! that hurt you bloody twit." He says while rubbing his shin.

"Oh shut up. Just talk to the boy, he can't be that bad." Louis gives him the finger, Niall just rolls his eyes. Their food comes shortly after that.

"Nah I'm good." Louis picks up his burger and takes a huge bite.

"Why don't you just give the boy a chance?" Perrie asks while taking another bite of her burger, Niall humming in agreement around a mouth full of fries.

"Oh I don't know, because I don't want to?" Louis replies frustrated, taking a sip of his smoothie. "Why should I anyway?"

"Oh I don't know," She copies his tone, "Because you've rejected every guy that's asked you out this week?"

"Yeah man, at least go out with one of the lads." Niall says after he's swallowed down a handful of onion rings.

Louis looks at them like he's contemplating on who he should smack first. He decides against it though, because that would just make it worse for him.

"I don't have to say yes to anyone if I don't want to." He takes out his phone and starts typing like he doesn't have two of his best mates sitting in front of him staring at him like he has a third eye or something. Perrie picks up one her fries and flings it at Louis' forehead.

Louis looks up at her and narrows his eyes. "Oi! what's with all the abuse?" He points an accusing finger at the both of them.

"Cuz you're being a twat. Listen I'm not forcing you to go out with anyone, but at least talk to the blokes before you completely shut them down yeah?" Perrie shakes her head. "If I were you I'd be happy getting all this attention."

"It ain't all it cracked up to be." Louis chuckles, "It's just so...you don't understand." He takes one of his fries up and eats it before continuing. "I mean yeah the first couple guys coming up to me were cute I admit that, but as the days went by and more of them started asking me out with the same cliche ass pick up lines; it gets annoying. I just want it to stop or for someone to be original."

Niall reaches across the table and takes his burger, "Well since you're not gonna quit being a dick you don't deserve to finish the rest of this." He says with a mouthful of Louis' burger.

"Mate I'm pretty sure you would've taken the rest of it anyway." Louis rolls his eyes, sipping on his smoothie.

"You're right." He also takes his smoothie. Perrie just laughs.

. . . . . . . . .

 

"Come on Harry just go to Niall's party with me." Kourtney whines from her spot on his bed. Harry looks away from his phone to be met with her signature puppy dog eyes.

"I said no, and you really should stop before your face gets stuck like that." He goes back to scrolling through instagram.

She groans dramatically. "Harry please! I'll even hook you up with a pretty boy. Just don't make me go by myself."

"You won't be by yourself, Nicki's gonna be there." Harry states.

"Really? You know I like her, I can't even hold a conversation with the girl if it's just the two of us."

"Not my problem.....oooo look at these cute puppies!" He shows her his phone, a video of two baby pugs tugging on a rope starts to play; one on each side. Kourtney smacks the phone out of his hand and slaps him on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Harry shouts as he rubs his head and retrieves his phone. "Ugh you made it go back to the beginning, now I have to find the video again." He starts scrolling again.

"Harry!" Kourtney shouts.

"Fuck! oh my god, fine okay okay! I'll go if it will make you shut up already." Kourtney screams and kisses him on the cheek, she then jumps up from the bed and proceeds to apply her makeup.

"Love you" She blows kisses at him through the mirror

"You better find one fucking hot boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will probably be up next weekend.


End file.
